


Doble deseo de Navidad

by tatiaraya29



Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiaraya29/pseuds/tatiaraya29
Summary: Peter Stark y Johnny Rogers son los dos mejores amigos desde el jardín de niños y para esta Navidad pedirán un doble deseo muy especial... Una mamá... Ser hermanos.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Doble deseo de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: la idea de esta mini historia es de mi amigo secreto AOMAME_KZ para el Special Stony Christmas Day 2019.  
> Espero que te guste.

Boston en invierno era como una hermosa postal, con todas sus calles blancas; los adornos acompañados de luces tan brillantes y donde los niños abrigados con gorros, guantes y bufandas; entre trineos, muñecos y bolas de nieve disfrutaban de sus adelantadas vacaciones Navideñas. Aunque entre esos pequeños faltaban dos alborotadores.

La casa de dos pisos perteneciente a la familia Stark estaba en un raro silencio que rara vez sucedió, especialmente cuando dos adolescentes y dos niños se juntan. Pero aquel día tuvo una misión tan importante, que ni el olor a las galletas más deliciosas con chispitas recién horneadas les podría distraer.

―Pronto es Navidad tía Peggy. ―Los ojos chocolates de Peter Stark, que siempre se mostraban tímidos; centellaban llenos de alegría al correr escaleras arribas directamente a su cuarto.

―Hay que escribirle a papá Noel. ―Sonrió Johnny, que por los buenos modales de etiqueta inculcados por su padre; se había obligado a refrenarse para abrazar y recibir un beso en su cabello rubio por parte de la señorita Carter.

―Oh ... ―Winnifred exclamó, entrando tras su primo; entendido al fin la urgente carrera de ambos al salir de clases. Por su cabeza llegando varias memorias de aquellos tiempos donde la ilusión de Santa Claus aún era especial y mágica ... Los renos especialmente le habían fascinado, desvelándose entonces para poder verlos. Pero en cambio, encontró a su padre atorado en la ventana con aquel ridículo, trayectoria de duende o no había tenido que parar de reír cada vez que se acordaba ahora.

―Gracias por cuidarnos hoy. ―Saludó María Rogers, que disimuladamente sujetaba la bufanda de la pelirroja. Pues a pesar de conocer desde hace muchos años a Peggy Carter, que era una amiga de su padre; y compañera de trabajo, o jefa; ya ni estaba segura. Aun así, siempre se le hará extraño cuando tenga que quedarse en su casa.

―No hay problema cariño, y tu madre perdió Winnie; al final pospusieron la reunión de profesores por la nevada y pronto llegaron a recogerles.

-¡Genial! ―Profundió la adolescente, pensó ya en una forma de convencerla de ir al restaurante de su familia y comer la especialidad de borde de queso con papitas tostadas. Su favorita y la de todos en Barnes Pizza.

―Tía Peggyyyyy.

Los pasos atolondrados venían esta vez de bajada, manos pequeñas llenas de papel de colores y crayones gastados.

―¿Sabes dónde hay tijeras, goma y escarcha? ―Preguntó Johnny al llegar primero. Ignorando campantemente los reproches de su hermana Mari por su comportamiento.

―¿Así que harán su carta ahora mismo? ¿Sin siquiera tomar mi chocolate caliente con malvaviscos?

Mordiéndose los labios en duda, ambos niños se miraron; el dilema escrito claramente en sus caras.

―Yo definitivamente elegiría beber esto primero, está delicioso. ―Interrumpió una suave voz de pronto, apareciendo desde la cocina. La sonrisa coqueta de labios rojos siendo conocida para todos. ―Perdona por entrar así Peg, moría de frío y con el ruido apenas si escucho en la puerta trasera.

―Hola maestra Tasha. ―Corearon Peter y Johnny.

María se resignó ante lo que estaba pasando, sentándose en el sofá con su libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio en su mano. Winnie a su lado, se había cruzado de piernas y reído de la entrada de su madre; que tenía esa curiosa habilidad de aparecer de nada y sin hacer casi ruido.

―Creo que primero deberíamos escribir lo que queremos y luego decorarla. ―Propuso el rubio, recordando su misión. Que ningún adulto sabía y era más importante que el chocolate a su parecer.

-All Right. ―Asintió Peter, acercándose a la mesa del café; entonces dejando caer los crayones y luego él en el suelo. Sosteniendo la mirada de su amigo que sonrió con confianza al tierno el color negro y una hoja blanca.

Habían pensado mucho en nuestros y estaban seguros que el único capaz de cumplirle su deseo era Papá Noel.

―Antes de que me pregunte la respuesta es sí, iremos; pero realmente quiero entrar en calor primero. ―Se adelanto la maestra Romanoff a su hija.

―Y ustedes también ... necesitamos colorear esas mejillas. AAdvirtió Peggy, con una bandeja en la que varias tazas humeaban con un aroma delicioso.

―Gracias. ―Ambas adolescentes aceptanon, sabiendo que en parte era una excusa para que los alborotadores terminaran su cometido primero.

\- "Querido Santa: ―dicto el rubio. ―Este mes nos hemos portado muy muy bien y realmente no queremos juguetes este año, si no una mamá. con el que jugar a la pelota en el parque. Atte: Peter y Johnny ".

María bajo su libro lentamente al escuchar a su hermano. Sus ojos abriéndose ampliamente mientras su amiga apenas si contiende la risa.

¡¿Querían una familia ?!

―¿Saben que sería perfecto? ―Interrumpió entonces la adolescente pelirroja, llamando a la atención de todos en la sala. ―Que sus papás se enamoraran. Entonces ustedes hermanos y todos seríanmos una gran familia feliz.

En el silencio que le siguió a las palabras, Peter y Johnny se miraron durante largos minutos; sin duda ambos pensando en esa idea que acababa de dar Winnifred y por el chillido emocionado que sucedió poco después, les gustaba. Ellos eran los mejores amigos desde el jardín y volverse hermanos era increíble.

―¿Crees que Santa pueda hacerlo para Navidad? ―Preguntó de inmediato el rubio a su hermana.

María boqueó sin saber bien que decir. Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que deseaba ver a su padre de nuevo feliz. No que no lo fuera, pero su hermano le estaba hablando de la posibilidad de que saliera, se enamorara y se casara con Tony Stark. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que así no funcionaba?

―Tía Peggy, necesitamos los anillos que están en joyero que suena bonito. Los papás y mamás usan eso cuando están juntos y se aman. ―Indicó Peter con inocencia.

―Niños ... ―Arrodillándose, Natasha miró a sus estudiantes favoritos; y sí, mucho tenía que ver con que uno era su sobrino y el otro su mejor amigo, con una ternura que era difícil no caer. ―Primero sus papás necesitan conocerse en citas.

―¡Citas ?!

―Sí, salir juntos y solos ... compartir. Para ver si tienen cosas en común.

―Ellos son perfectos el uno para el otro. ―Aseguró con total convicción Johnny, con Pete a su lado asintiendo.

―Chicos ... ―Interrumpió Peggy entonces, que había seguido con diversión la conversación; varias ideas bastante traviesas ocurriéndoseles, que no dudaba pondrían en aprieto a su único sobrino. Y ya era necesario. Jugar a Santa y casamentera sonaba muy bien. ―Yo podría ayudarles con eso.

\- // -

Soltando un profundo suspiro, Anthony Stark cerró el documento en el cual había estado trabajando; fijándose entonces en el reloj de su muñeca solo para soltar una suave maldición al notar la hora. Hace mucho tiempo de haber llegado a casa para hacer la cena y pasar tiempo con Peter.

―Siempre te absorbe cuando estás planeando una nueva exposición.

Sobresaltado, el castaño alzó su rostro encontrándose con el artista estrella de su galería. Y de una forma curiosa, hasta misteriosa; mejor amigo de su tía Margaret.

―Rogers. Pensé ...

―¿Qué establece solo? ―Negando, el rubio alto sonrió. ―Inspiración de último minuto. ―Explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada a su derecha; donde unas escaleras ahora ocultas por la falta de luz, conducen al segundo piso del lugar. Un espacio abierto de 180 grados con ventanales amplios que iban del suelo al techo, captaban la claridad de amaneceres y atardeceres para perderte entre acuarelas, témperas y tizas pastel.

Nadie le había hecho más feliz de niño que el deslizar carboncillo por las hojas blancas que su maestra de artes siempre le regalaba. Señalándole que tenía un don y que tenía no solo desarrollarlo, si no también amarlo. Lo que ... el arte le abrió las puertas de poder lo que a veces no se atreve con palabras y conocer personas extraordinarias como lo era Peggy o Tony. Que no dudaron en apoyarlo y tenderle una mano, cuando quedaba solo con los niños y tenía que que lo lograría.

Suspirando bajito y volviendo en sí, sonrió de nuevo al más bajo.

―Espero que los niños no hayan vuelto loca a Peggy hoy.

―Ella los adora ... ya sabes. O los consientes en exceso si quieres ser más preciso. ―Rió Stark, poniéndose en pie y tomando sus cosas. ―¿Viniste un pastel o en tu bici hoy? Deja que te lleve ...

El sonido de su celular les interrumpió a ambos, Tony contestó al número desconocido con su tono más profesional de administrador en horas laborales. Un acto reflejo de muchos años.

―¿Sí, diga?

Steve estaba por darse media vuelta para marcharse aún con aquella invitación en pie que hubiera preferido aceptado, cuando la palidez del castaño le detuvo asustándolo; Pero antes de que podría llegar a él para que no cayera al suelo, este estaba sentado en su silla con una sucesión de preguntas rápidas en tono urgente envolviendo el nombre de Peggy y hasta de los chicos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- // -

―¿Ella estará bien? ―Interrogó Anthony al doctor, que muy amablemente había estado todo este tiempo que Steve y el tardaron en llegar. Un recuerdo borroso por la mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos que se habían apropiado de él.

Clint, respirando hondo para centrarse en su papel; hizo una seña al castaño para que siguiera lejos del cuarto donde descansaba una mujer con la que sin duda no quería metros. Tampoco quería que su mejor amiga pelirroja, que le esperaba en la sala del primer piso con Steve y los niños; le matara por no hacerlo bien. Vaya lío en el que se había metido con este plan descabellado.

―Necesita mucho descanso y cuidados señor Stark. La venda en su pie derecho ayudar con la torcedura, igual que el bastón. Que lo use en todo momento si quiere caminar. En cuanto a los otros análisis ... Por nada del mundo debe dejarla sola ... Ella ... ―Silenciándose, miró a los niños. Dejando que sucedió dos cosas, que el castaño sacara la peor conclusión del mundo y que no quería decir enfrente de esos "angelitos"; y que estos últimos, le dedicarán una rápida sonrisa antes de cambiar su expresión a una tristeza profunda. ¡Qué miedo!

―¿La tía Peggy se verá bien papá? ―Los ojos cristalizados de Peter casi rompen el corazón de Tony, que acercándose; alzó a su hijo, estrechándole con fuerza y dejando un beso en su cabello castaño alborotado.

―Estábamos haciendo la lista de la perfecta Navidad. ―Murmuró Jhony, tomando la mano de su padre y apretándola. ―Y de pronto se cayó ... cayó fantasma.

María se acercó para acallar a su hermano, que estaba totalmente pasando en su "papel" antes planeado. Su pulso aún corría veliz por la locura en que se metieron. Aunque admitía muy internamente que el puchero tembloroso de Peter ... era muy muy real.

―¿Lista? ―Preguntó Tony, fijando su atención en un papel que Winifred Barnes le puso en frente. Decorada con dibujos en crayones, sin duda de los niños; La letra de su tía resaltada en una hermosa y estilizada cursiva, 5 objetivos estaban ordenados. ―Ohhh ...

―Les estaba leyendo el cuento del rantoncito que buscaba el significado sobre la noche buena. ―Con una mano sobre el hombro del castaño, Nat le mostró el libro. ―Discul ...

―Ya sabemos que es sobre estar en familia. ―Interrumpió Johnny, que no había escuchado el inicio de disculpa; por lo que no entendía que su padre y hermana le hubieran llamado por su nombre a la vez.

―Pero la tía Peggy dijo que no tenía mal, si se podría; hacer todo esto, porque es juntos. ―Asintió Peter.

―Entonces, tengamos una navidad increíblemente perfecta. ―Aceptó el castaño, logrando que los más pequeños brincaran y victorearan de alegría. Lanzándose a varias ideas en voz alta de como lograr tachar todo de la lista con carita feliz.

\- // -

―Papá, esas galletas no me gustan.

Tony frunció ligeramente el ceño, bajando el rostro hacia donde estaba su hijo.

―¿Por qué no? ―Cuestionó, desviando su atención a la "lista" que ahora estaba pegada en el refrigerador junto a los dibujos más sobresalientes que Peter había hecho en la escuela.

―Las galletas de navidad son de genjible y tienen muchos colores lindos y dulces encima. ―Explicó Peter con paciencia, una expresión de no poder creer que su padre no entendiera algo tan básico como aquello.

―Él tiene razón.

Steve, recostado en el marco de la puerta de entrada a la cocina; sonreía divertido por la escena. Desde que había conocido a Tony había hecho dos años atrás, no había sido clasificado como un padre ejemplar; más no uno muy hábil en los quehaceres culinarios o de costura, si pensaba en el disfraz de la obra de fin de año en el jardín de infantes. El árbol Peter apenas si tenía hojas y las medias rojas sobresalían por la falta de longitud del pijama que era el tronco.

―Venía a decirte que ya nos íbamos. Aunque Nat y yo te hacemos saber que, si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamar.

―¿Qué tal una clase de cocina sobre galletas de Navidad? Porque parece ser que esta pistola mágica de solo dispara y luego hornea, no es aceptada. ―Refunfuñó Stark, ganándose una ronda de risas de Johnny y Peter por su actitud infantil. ―Pequeños diablillos ... a ustedes es quien voy a convertir en una deliciosa galleta que luego comeré. ―Exclamó con exagerado drama, moviendo sus manos en extraños aspavientos al correr tras ellos alrededor de la mesa.

―Diez piedad de él, por favor Steve. ―Musitó Tasha, que pendiente de todo lo que sucedió; su misión era que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos. ―Y no te preocupes por nosotras, James cerró antes de la pizzería para venir a recogernos.

―Y trae mi favorita. ―Aportó Winnie.

―Puedo cuidarlos aquí mientras vas al supermercado. ―Sugirió María, que aún viendo a dudar a su padre; remató al decir. ―Si mueren o matan a la señorita Carter por crear alguna masa amorfa y verde de extrañas galletas siguiendo una receta de YouTube tienen carga de conciencia.

―Mari ... ―Reprochó Steve, reprimiendo apenas su sonrisa. ―No puede ir al segundo piso y molestarla, ¿está bien?

―¿Entonces nos vamos? ―Quiso saber Tony, que cargaba con un niño inquieto a cada costado suyo.

―Se portan bien y hacen caso a lo que diga María, ¿entendido? ―Ordenó Rogers, su tono recuperando la fuerza militar que un día como Capitán tuvo. ―Cuando volvamos cocinaremos todos juntos.

―Señor, sí señor. ―Corearon los alborotadores, haciendo el saludo típico con su mano en el frente; riendo al soltarse de Tony y corriendo a la sala, donde iba a continuar sus dibujos de antes.

―Sí, llamaré si sucede algo. ―Cortó la adolescente con calma, siguiendo a su hermano y su amigo. Puede que al fin tenga tiempo para continuar la lectura de su libro.

\- // -

Steve descubrió aquella noche que su hija no había estado tan alejada de la verdad al pensar en galletas envenenadas. Tony no tenía ni idea sobre recetas o ingredientes necesarios y sus gustos distaban mucho de comida saludable para cualquier ser humano; por lo que corregirle de llevar a cabo cosas pronto dejó de importar cuando sin darse cuenta y con una facilidad asombrosa, mientras que el castaño echaba en el carrito; él iba sacándolo, devolviéndolo a su lugar y agregando lo adecuado.

―No saques los M & Ms.

La voz detuvo su mano, sus ojos azules fijos en la sonrisa torcida y coqueta del castaño.

―Tienes que ser un poco más flexible en algunas cosas Steve. Hay que darse cuenta de gustos y mimos de vez en cuando.

La bolsa festiva de dulces verdes y rojos fue lo único que Stark notó realmente había seleccionado él, servido en un bol de donde todos de vez en cuando comían. Mientras disfrutaban del olor tan delicioso que salía del horno.

Galletas con forma de botas, arbolitos, copos de nieve y muñecos fueron coloreados con glaseado; acompañadas luego con un vaso frío de leche. Una cena distinta para todos.

\- // -

Al día siguiente, un nuevo propósito para tachar les esperaba.

―¡¿Un árbol real ?!

―Tía Peggy dice que huelen rico. ―Comentó Peter, que desde la mesa movía en círculos su cuchara en el cereal. ―Y que es toda una experiencia cortar uno.

―¿Cortar ...? ―Sin terminar incluso la idea, Tony podría su celular; googleando la granja más cercana y que para estos días estuvieron abiertos, obteniendo cero resultados. Eso no era bueno. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ―Cariño, ve arriba a preguntarle a Peg si necesita algo más. ―El periódico había captado su atención, una imagen en realidad y el plan maquiavélico ya estaba creando en su cabeza.

\- // -

Abriendo la puerta al sonido del timbre, una amplia sonrisa se formó en los labios del más bajo al ver a Steve con una pequeña cierra en su mano.

―Me tiene salvado.

―Si sabes que ya para hoy no quedan arbolitos de Navidad, ¿verdad?

-Si lo se.

―Hola señor Stark. ―Corearon los niños Rogers.

―Hola Mari, hola Johnny; pasen Peter está con Pegg mirando el Grinch.

―¿Tienes palomitas? ―El rubio menor se detuvo para saber aquella parte tan importante.

―Olvídalo. ―Cortó Mari, empujando levemente a su hermano para que subiera. ―Diviértanse!

―Tony, lo siento ...

―Oh no, como dijo María; olvídalo. Ustedes son como familia. Y ahora si me dices dónde dejaste lo que te pedí, me puedo poner en marcha hacia mi misión.

―¿Qué es ...?

―Conseguir el perfecto árbol de Navidad ... real.

―Ya no venden ...

―Lo sé, no exactamente voy a comprarlo. ―Admitió Tony algo elusivo. Suspirando fuertemente al rendirse y mostrarte a Steve la primera plana del periódico. Donde con grandes letras se anuncia la iluminación oficial de este año, un gran árbol en frente de todo.

\- // -

Steve no podría creer lo que estaba sucediendo y menos que él fuera cómplice, pero algo dentro de él le había movido a seguir al castaño y cuidarlo, especialmente ante tal idea descabellada.

―¿Listo?

―No creo que lo esté nunca. ―Respondió el rubio, haciendo una mueca.

Tony rió entre dientes, moviendo el lazo de la soga en círculos antes de lanzarlo contra el ciprés de 6 metros de la alcandía de Boston y fallando.

―Ataque uno.

―Lo voy a conseguir. ―Advirtió el más bajo, haciendo un nuevo intento y logrando engancharlo un poco más allá de la punta. ―¡Bien! ―Celebró. ―Ahora solo voy a tirar y luego tú cortas 2 metros. ―Repitió nuestras órdenes que ya antes habían repasado, sin duda por culpa de los nervios; que fueron también los responsables de que jalara con más fuerza de la necesaria, el árbol cayéndole sobre él y Rogers tirándoles al suelo. ―¡Auch!

―Si no hemos despertado a toda la cuidad, será un milagro. ―Bromeó Steve, con las manos en los costados de Tony. Un dolor punzante molestando en el costado.

-Lo siento.

-All Right. Pero lo mejor será movernos.

―Sí, sí; tienes razón. Lo siento. ―Repitió Tony con nerviosismo. La piel se la había erizado por aquel extraño abrazo en que habían tenido y podría jurar que su corazón había dado un vuelco.

Aparando el árbol, ambos se pusieron en pie; sacudiendo la nieve de sus pantalones y abrigos. Mirando a ambos lados tras de ellos solo para cerciorarse que aún no habían sido pillados.

―Rápido, rápido.

Hábilmente Rogers cortó lo que necesitaban, entre los dos agarrándolo para pegarse la carrera de sus vidas. Soltando a reír a carcajadas cuando se sintieron una salva en el auto y aún la adrenalina corría por sus venas. De pronto eran como dos adolescentes cometiendo una travesura de preparación, de esas épicas de las que hablarían por muchos años y tratarían de replicar o superar.

Limpiándose las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, Tony fue el primero en hablar.

―Deberíamos ponernos en marcha, los niños van a querer decorar y pronto apenas podrán mantenerse despiertos.

Encendiendo el motor del carro y avanzando la desesperación por las calles vacías y heladas, Steve accidentes de reojo a su acompañante, perdida su atención entre las decoraciones del barrio.

―Sabes Tony ... creo que nunca te he agradecido por creer en mí al punto de darme una oportunidad en tu Galería.

―Es porque no es necesario.

Negando y aprovechando que tenían que detenerse en un semáforo en rojo, el rubio se volteó para mirarle.

―Un militar viudo con dos niños y sin nada más que ofrecer que un talento que no tienen en una universidad (? ... es mucho y por eso gracias.

―Hubiera sido un tonto si ignorara tu talento. Además, entre padres luchones debemos apoyarnos. ―Bromeó, esperando que cambie de tema y que se haya incómodo. Realmente Steve era un pintor muy bueno, no había aceptado si no fuera así. Lo tenía ganado. ―Está en verde Rogers, vamos. Que tengo hambre también y no le diría que no a tu famosa pasta de bolitas.

―Johnny ... ―Murmuró, notando calor en sus mejillas; más una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

\- // -

―Hoy debemos tomarnos fotos con Santa. ―Anunció Peter, entrando en sala ya listo con su camiseta roja de Spiderman y un gorrito negro.

―Mmm ... Ya veo, pero creo que está haciendo falta el abrigo y los guantes.

El pequeño ceño se frunció en una muestra de confusión.

―No está haciendo frío.

Riendo, Tony estiró su mano para alborotar el cabello de su hijo.

―Si ventas afuera, en un muñeco congelado son una convertirte. Mira ... ―Corriendo la cortina, señaló con su dedo fuera. ―Está nevando.

―Oh ... ¿Y Steve vendrá hoy también? Quiero ir con Johnny y que luego comamos pizza donde el papá de Winnie.

Deteniéndose de una mitad de las escaleras, Tony miró a su hijo preocupado; no por primera vez pensando en lo solo que estaban ambos. En como tal vez un hermano había marcado una diferencia, más no había tiempo; ni siquiera para planteárselo. Pimienta había muerto dando una luz. Y la familia Rogers ... estos días juntos han sido tan distintos. El caos, las risas que llenaron su casa, la complicidad.

―Le llamaré a Steve para saber si irán al centro comercial, si no le invitamos a venir a Barnes, ¿okey? Ahora apresúrate, bajaré con tía Peg pronto.

\- // -

El centro comercial estaba a reventar cuando llegaron, algo que no le extrañó debido a las fechas. Más de alguna forma el ruido alrededor no era para nada nada molesto y sí muy contagioso.

―¿Te dijo Steve dónde íbamos a encontrarlos?

―Ya están haciendo fila en la villa navideña Peggy, ¿cómo estás tú?

Moviendo su mano para descartar aquella pregunta y bajando el rostro para cruzar miradas con el niño que se sujeta a su mano; Margaret Carter difícilmente su camino como si nada.

―No estoy tan viejo Anthony, fue solo un tropiezo así que deja de preocupare tanto. Mejor acelera tu paso que nos están esperando.

―Sí señora, ya vamos. ―Respondió solícito.

\- // -

Fácil fue hallarlos, esperar para ver a Santa y tomarse una foto no tanto. La cola era realmente larga y con unos pequeños algo bastante hiperactivos, poco preocupados, Steve y Tony en una conversación amena. Sin embargo, como dicen; Al final había valido la pena.

―Es como si fueran realmente hermanos, ¿no? ―Insinuó María con diversión, sin mirar a su padre o al señor Stark. Perdiéndose entonces la reacción de ambos ante cuentos palabras. Porque sí, ambos en algún momento de esas muchas horas que últimamente pasaban juntos; habían llegado a pensarlo.

-¡Papá! ―Llamó Johnny, tomando de la mano a Peter y alzando la otra para saludar. Una amplia sonrisa que ilumina sus ojos azules con un juego de chocolate; mientras Santa Claus y un elfo les acompañaba tras ellos.

―Es la foto navideña más bonita que he visto en mi vida. ―Suspiró Peggy.

\- // -

―¿Podemos saltarnos lo que nos corresponde hoy?

El puchero de Peter fue enorme, cruzando sus bracitos y negando enérgicamente. Realmente estaba asustado de lo que iban a hacer, pero también le emocionaba poder lograrlo y ser tan genial como esos deportistas que salían por televisión y jugaban Jokey.

―Pete ... ―Mordiendo su labio inferior con duda, Tony dejó escapar todo su aire solo para armarse de valor y ambos así dar el paso final. ―Si me caigo yo, vas a tener que ayudarme a levantarme tú. ―Advirtió, tomando la mano de su hijo e ingresando a la pista de hielo con pies temblorosos.

―Papá y recuerda tomar fotos como pidió la tía Peggy.

El castaño ni siquiera se atrevió a resoplar. Patinar sobre hielo era una experiencia nueva, así que no podría imaginarse sacando su celular para capturar el momento; pues mantener el equilibrio para evitar que alguien fuera a dar al piso era la prioridad.

―Okey, ya veremos. Ahora, según leí; debemos empujar un pie primero y luego el otro. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda. "La orden dada por Tony intentó ser seguido por ambos, pero poco había avanzado por el hielo realmente cuando se detuvieron.

―Creo que no está funcionando. ―Murmuró el pequeño, observando tras de sí y luego a su alrededor.

―Es por eso que necesitas mi ayuda Petey.

La voz divertida apareció a su derecha, con confianza sujetándole y alejándole de su padre. Dejándole asombrado de lograr algo que resultó imposible.

-¡Genial! Mi propio hijo me ha dejado colgado.

La rica y gruesa risa que respondió a su comentario, aceleró su corazón.

―Mari me abandonó apenas llegamos. ―Con su índice, señaló a lo lejos a dos adolescentes juntas. Tras ellas Nat y James le seguían, aunque perdidos en su propio mundo. ―Y ahora Johnny ... ¿Qué tal si me haces tú compañía?

―No creo que sea una buena. AAdvirtió Tony, aún así aceptando el brazo tendido hacia él.

―Ya verás que no es tan difícil.

Pero en realidad sí lo fue. El castaño no podría internarlo por sí mismo aún cuando estaba a su lado lo hacía bien, porque iba a dar al suelo; coloreando sus mejillas de vergüenza. Y el segundo intento fue suficiente para que la amenaza de que no volviera a soltarle si quería que sus cuadros se vendieran. Sin embargo, en realidad, entendía el contexto y su lado no existían razones específicas para llevarla a la práctica. Le gustaba como se encontró el calor en su costado, el aroma que desprendía su colonia y como su voz bajaba para que solo él le escuchara.

―Eres un buen estudiante Tony.

―Tengo un buen maestro Steve. Aunque pensándolo bien ... ¿cómo es que sabías que estamos aquí?

Rogers sonrió antes de hacer un nivel de movimiento con su barbilla hacia los dos niños, que bastante cerca se deslizaban por el hielo como si tuvieran años de hacerlo. Y al menos así era para el alborotador rubio.

―Le contó a Johnny ayer sobre lo que les tocaba hoy, y agregó que tú no sabías ni él. Creo que estaba preocupado de que no lo lograra y entonces un punto de su lista quedara vacío.

―Nos tiene estado ayudando mucho estos días. Creo que debería agradecerte necesitamos por ello. ¿Cenamos juntos y sin niños?

―¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

Apenas las palabras abandonaron su boca, se arrepintió por completo; se había dejado llevar por el ambiente entre ellos y lo que menos quería era echarlo a perder. Por eso se detuvo de inmediato en medio de la pista, con un giro medio de su patín para quedarse frente al más bajo.

"Tony, yo ...

―Es una cita. ―Cortó Stark, sosteniendo su mirada con la cabeza ladeada y los labios semiabiertos. Otra invitación ... Una muy tentadora.

Acercándose, sus ojos fueron cerrándose. Un fuerte golpe y gemido separándoles antes de que hubieran podido probar los labios del otro.

―¡Winnifred! ¡Mari! ¿Están bien?

María maldijo en su cabeza la mala suerte del momento tan inoportuno. Sus tíos Nat y Bucky les habían perdido a ella y su prima, poniéndoles en alerta de lo que estaba sucediendo; más tal había la emoción de ambas que no vieron por donde iban ... y ahora lo habían arruinado.

―¿Qhicas? ―Steve acercándose con Tony, sintiendo a su hija preocupado; Pero antes que puedas ayudar a ponerse en pie, la mano de su amigo intervino.

―A cualquiera puede pasarle punk y no les ha pasado nada, ve a seguir con tus clases.

Nat rió por el poco tacto de su esposo, tocando suavemente su espalda.

―Estamos perdiendo de vista a Johnny y Peter, vamos; a todos patinar. ―Ordenó la pelirroja.

\- // -

Noche vieja llegó más fría que nunca, pero con un aroma inconfundible a pavo y puré patatas que abría el apetito de cualquiera.

―No entiendo porqué este año ha decidido hacer tanta comida sabiendo que solo somos tres.

―Siempre existen los invitados inesperados, cariño. Es mejor estar preparado.

―¿Invita ...? ¿Qué estas planeando tía Peggy?

La mujer mayor sospechó, deteniéndose de terminar el postre. Pudín a petición de su adorable Peter.

―No crees que ya es hora de admitir que te gusta Steve, Tony? Desde el primer momento que llegó conmigo juntos a sus dos hijos vi tu interés. Y estos días que han pasado juntos por mi accidente ... ha sonreído más que nunca.

Boqueando el castaño no estaba seguro de qué decir y se comprometió salvado cuando su hijo entró corriendo a la cocina.

―Ya encendí todas las luces de afuera y el arbolito. Es hora de ir a cantar villancicos.

―¿Cantar villancicos?

―El último punto de la Navidad perfecta. ―Respondió Margaret asintiendo. Haciendo creer el presentimiento de Anthony de que ya sabía en qué terminaría aquello.

―Me aprendí el "Burrito sabanero" para cantárselo a Johnny. ―Anunció con orgullo Peter, hinchando su pecho.

―No lo hagas esperar Tony, tienen media hora antes de que esté lista la cena.

Echado de su propia casa y con pequeño de 7 años dirigiendo sus pasos, Anthony Stark se encaminó a una dirección que ya sabía de memoria; totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Ajeno a que Steve Rogers meditaba sus propios sentimientos y las palabras de su hermano.

"Debes arriesgarte Steve ... aprovecha la nueva oportunidad que te da el destino. Sé feliz".

Fue en media calle donde se encontraron ambos. Los niños gritando de emoción por la coincidencia, tomando cada uno una mano de María para jalarle a la casa frente a ellos; cantando un muy desafinado pero entusiasta "Burrito sabanero", dejando a ambos adultos mirándose y sin saber exactamente qué decir.

―No lo hagas esperar Tony, tienen media hora antes de que esté lista la cena.

Echado de su propia casa y con pequeño de 7 años dirigiendo sus pasos, Anthony Stark se encaminó a una dirección que ya sabía de memoria; totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Ajeno a que Steve Rogers meditaba sus propios sentimientos y las palabras de su hermano.

"Debes arriesgarte Steve ... aprovecha la nueva oportunidad que te da el destino. Sé feliz".

Fue en media calle donde se encontraron ambos. Los niños gritando de emoción por la coincidencia, tomando cada uno una mano de María para jalarle a la casa frente a ellos; cantando un muy desafinado pero entusiasta "Burrito sabanero", dejando a ambos adultos mirándose y sin saber exactamente qué decir.

―¿Ahora eres un besarme?

Tony fue el primero, siempre tan ingenioso el que rompió el hielo con un coqueteo. Una admisión y rendición a sus deseos.

―Creo que debería, ¿no? ―Sonrió Steve, no dudes en cerrar la distancia y reclamar el pendiente que tuvieron desde su día en la pista de patinaje. Notando lo que ya sabías ... o creía y ahora confirmaba al mover sus labios con inmenso cariño contra los contrarios.

La magia había explotado en mil sensaciones maravillosas. El calor, sabor, las mariposas. Era simplemente perfecto.

―Me gustas, Tony. ―Declaró, dejando que su frente descansara contra la castaño.

―Y tú me gustas a mí, Steve.

\- // -

No había examante un aroma a wafles esa mañana, pero sí muchos regalos bajo el inmenso árbol que Peter y Johnny desenvolvieron rápidamente. Acumulando a sus lados una montaña de papeles que el nuevo cachorro entre ladridos disfrutaba. Una imagen que rivalizaba con el sofá, donde su padre estaba sentado sentado entre sus brazos al señor Stark; o debería llamarle "pops" ahora (? No importaba ... el deseo de su hermano y su mejor amigo se habían cumplido y ella amaba ver aquella sonrisa amplia que durante tanto tiempo flaqueaba cuando pensaba que nadie le miraba.

―¿Santa es o no es mágico? ―Preguntó en su oído Peggy, guiñándole un ojo de forma de cómplice.

―Creo que ... nuestra familia es la mágica. ―Contestó María, saludando a sus tíos Nat, Bucky y su prima Winnifred que acaban de llegar. ―Toda ella.


End file.
